


So This is Peace?

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dany is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, F/F, F/M, Multiple Pov, Work in progress not every chapter will be posted all at once I don't really have time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple women from all across Westeros get married so that a war doesn't break out, and this is how they deal with it. I don't really know what to type. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is Peace?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts).



> I got the idea for this from Silberias' For Fear Tonight Is All. I love that story, it's great and well-written. So, if you've read that and it seems like this is just a copy, I'm sorry. I don't think this will be a whole lot like the other story however. Also, for the sake of the story, Robin is Robin and he's 17, Shireen is alive (like in the books) and 16, Jojen (like in the books, those jackasses from the show killed him) is alive, and I would very much like to imagine him as Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Yes, I've read the books and I know he looks different, but I love Thomas Brodie-Sangster, so shut up. Also, Dany is Queen and executed Jaime (I like him too, but I can't just have Dany forgive everybody).

Pyke was nothing like Greywater Watch, and the Iron Islands were even less like the Neck. Greywater Watch was wooden, and covered in vines and roots, and moved. The Neck was low, and boggy, and shadowy, and wet. Pyke was stone, and tall, and bare. The Iron Islands were salty, and grassy, and rocky, and they were islands. They weren't dry, that was probably impossible given that the sea beat and sprayed them until the stones of Pyke looked like old bread.

So far, the only familiar thing was that women could fight as well as men.

Her husband wasn't exactly comforting. Euron stayed with her every night, and left her every morning. More than once she'd walked past a closed door and heard him inside with one of his salt wives. When he wasn't in bed, he was in the throne room, dealing out justice as he saw fit. He was a surprisingly fair judge. He listened to both sides (or however many there were) and made a judgement that attempted to suit everyone. There was no affection in their marriage, no love, no emotion of any kind. They hadn't known each other long enough to be friends, and they hadn't spent enough to time together to be enemies.

His people were respectful of her. They made it clear they did not love her, but they trusted Euron. They followed him, so they tolerated her. She wrote to her brother often. Jojen always responded, telling her of how he had married Arya Stark, of how mother and father were, of how they all missed her. She wrote back.


End file.
